


When the stork is late

by HaveMyWeedCookies



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Wade, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Nesting, Omega Peter, Protective Wade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaveMyWeedCookies/pseuds/HaveMyWeedCookies
Summary: A few years ago, if someone told Peter that one day he would want a baby, Peter would web them to the highest building in New York. He would feel that that person expected Peter to just settle down and get knocked up. Peter was the Amazing Spider-Man and this wasn’t going to apply to him. However, now when he found Wade he wasn’t against the idea like his younger self once was.The problem was that it had been three years since they decided to have a child and Peter still showed no sign of pregnancy.





	1. Chapter 1

Peter was 15 and Wade was 25 when they met for the first time. It was hate at first sign. At least according to Peter’s point of view because Wade would state otherwise.

Spider-Man and other rising heroes of his age were training at SHIELD Headquarter, and Peter Parker was stressed at that time. A day earlier before he was recruited for Shield’s initiative program, he just received a medical screening regarding his secondary gender which confirmed his ultimate dread. 

Peter was an omega.

Being an omega was not easy even in today society where discrimination was forbidden by the law. Prejudice existed. For generations that people with the same gender as Peter experienced mistreatment just because they were born in the gender marked as the vulnerable. The weak whose usefulness was only their ability to bear children. No one expected greatness from the omegas. As a teenager with so many dreams and expectation in his life, of course, Peter couldn’t help but feel angry and upset at himself and at the world. He was determined to prove to the world how wrong they were, and he’d make Spider-Man the greatest hero. 

So, he took Shield’s training seriously and trained harder than anyone.

On the other hand, Deadpool, who was alpha and a renowned dangerous mercenary, was here at SHIELD just for stealing some classified data. Making money. The usual. And maybe if he was in a good mood, teasing some newbies and destroying some shits were also a good idea to kill time and annoy the hell out of that one-eyed director too. He would be FURY-ious, Deadpool snickered at the thought.

That was how they met and truthfully it wasn’t a good impression.

Deadpool burst into the heroes’ training room and started mocking everyone for using their power for the greater good instead of for themselves. Spider-Man, predictably, jumped into defense the heroic responsibility, giving that red mercenary the lecture in which Uncle Ben taught him before he died. Deadpool’s white lens became unreadable for a moment. However, unexpectedly he broke into a laugh. It was rude. Peter could no longer stand that outright belittlement to his uncle’s virtue and Spider-Man kicked that weird man’s ass out of SHIELD. 

Peter was still pissed off even after the masked mercenary was long gone. Life was unfair. Why did it decide to grant someone that irresponsible, that rude, and couldn’t be more immoral like Deadpool the power and the privileged status of an alpha? Peter clenched his teeth in frustration. The next time when Peter saw that Merc again, Spider-Man was going to put him in jail. 

 

 

Peter was 16 and it had already been a tough year in which Peter had yet succeeded in shaking Deadpool off his life. For some unknown reason, the mercenary started to appear during Spider-Man’s patrol and shamelessly begged the Web Wonder to be his mentor. Peter didn’t buy a single damn thing spilled out of the unshuttable mouth of the man who killed for money about turning a new leaf or wanting to be a hero. Needless to say the fact that Deadpool was an alpha annoyed the hell out of the young hero, so Peter told him to get lost.

Unfortunately, Deadpool was persistent. Like the worst kind of gum stuck to a shoe that refused to be getting rid off. 

In resignation, Peter said to him,

"You can come BUT you have to behave. Or I’ll web you up and send you to the police!” 

“Is that a proposal?!” Deadpool was overjoyed.

Spider-Man really had no choice but to allow him to come along with one condition that Deadpool must not kill anyone. Deadpool, of course, whined childishly but complied. 

That night was the beginning of their unlikely friendship. Deadpool was that kind of companion, Peter never realized he needed. The Merc was fun, sarcastic and surprisingly a good listener. It was nice to finally have someone, who understood loneliness and the danger of vigilante life, to talk to. 

 

 

There was the time when Deadpool surprised Peter with his perceptiveness. 

Peter already started using suppressants and a synthetically alpha pheromone to mask his own scent. Nevertheless, during his heat, his dramatic hormonal changes always compromised the artificial odor. Peter, inexperienced as he was, was unaware of his biology. The deadly mercenary, on the contrary, picked it up easily in the first whiff.

Instead of mocking Peter’s inferior body or worse taking advantage of his compromised position, Deadpool just told him to go home right away, his tone serious but not unkind. When Peter was back on his duty after the heat was over, dreading how Deadpool would treat him now that he saw the weakness of Spider-Man. It turned out the Merc with a Mouth still behaved toward him the same way like he used to do. No jokes nor teases that would make Peter feel any lesser came from the man he once considered shallow-minded.

“Thank you,” Peter whispered to him when they were sitting together on the rooftop and eating their own tacos. Deadpool just gave him his smile, a genuine one. It was the first time Peter truly saw the real person beneath the mask and masquerading act. And he respected this man. 

 

 

When he was 17, Peter stupidly miscalculated his heat period. It was a big fucking mistake. 

The heat which came unexpectedly while Peter was in the middle of a fight with a mafia gang at an abandoned warehouse, instantly paralyzed him and Spider-Man collapsed on the floor like a toy running out a battery. Even standing felt like an impossible task right now not to say trying to escape. What was worse was that those minions’ faked alpha stink that smelled so disgusting. Peter was nauseous and panic. He could sense his thought losing its coherence and intelligence escaping him while his mentality was slowly crippled by the primitive desire. 

It was beyond terrifying having to listen to the awful creatures describing what they planned to do with his body. Out of desperation, Peter cried for help.

Then, it stopped. The smell, the sound of those horrible people. Only one scent left. It was the familiar scent of the person whom Peter grew to trust.

“Wade,” Peter called the man weakly as he was carried out of the warehouse.

It was the first time he called Wade by his name.

“I’m here, baby boy. Always be here for you,” Wade soothed him, his tone laced with so much gentleness that no one would expect a calloused man like him possess. And in his arms, Peter felt safe.

The next day, the news, in unison, reported the case of the warehouse massacre as the most sickeningly gruesome mass killing in years. No one entered the crime scene could hold their stomach.

 

 

They didn’t bond that night, though. Or many nights which followed later after they decided to get together. Despite people’s accusation of Wade’s corrupted nature, it was him who insisted that they wait for the consummation until Peter was legal. The man himself was so insecure that he also believed there were other suitors better for Peter than him. Peter, on the other hand, was more confident that Wade was the right one. The only alpha whom Peter wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

 

 

At the age of 20 and 30, Peter and Wade got married. Almost everyone in the hero community voiced their disagreement of their marriage. It was fine for Peter actually. Good for management. Fewer people to send an invitation and he could invite only his close friends who genuinely gave them their blessing to the wedding. However, those nosy people’s comments were really annoying. They picked on everything: Wade’s occupation, Wade’s insanity, and even their age difference, to support their belief that the marriage was mismatched. 

Wade silently accept their cruel reminder of his past but Peter puffed and scorned down at those petty blasts. Regardless to those commenting that Peter was too young to realize his mistake, Peter was well aware that their marriage wasn’t all roses. However, with the two of them together, they would definitely make it work. For themselves. For unborn members who would join their new family in the future.

Unconsciously, Peter placed both of his hand on his still flat stomach. Couldn't help but feel excited at the thought that one day he would carry Wade’s pups. Just a few years ago, if someone told Peter that one day he would want a baby, Peter would web them to the highest building in New York. He would feel that that person made an old-fashioned stereotype comment of the omega nature and thus assumed, or expected that Peter had to settle down and get knocked up. Peter was the amazing Spider-Man, the hero patron of New York and this wasn’t going to apply to him. However, now when he found someone special, he wasn’t against the idea like his younger self once was.

Surely, they were not ready for the parental responsibility yet. Peter had the education to finish, and Wade with so many of issues of his to handle. They needed to talk before deciding to bring a new life to the world. Still, the thought that one day their house would be filled with the laughter of the little ones, gave Peter’s heart the new sensation of warmth and joy.

 

 

Contrary to Peter’s enthusiasm, Wade’s expression was always guarded when the idea of having a kid was mentioned. Wade would laugh, and tried to change the topic.

“Bad idea, baby boy –Look! Your movie’s new trailer! How many times are they going to change your actors actually, younger each time and I feel weirdly awkward to hug even the real you.”

Unrelenting, Peter successfully cornered him one night. Defeated, Wade confessed. His assumption was right. Wade didn’t dislike children. He was terrified of fatherhood.

The thing was that the ex-Merc didn’t allow himself to enjoy the idea of having his own kid with Peter. It was the fear embedded within his heart that always supplied the poisonous thought to Peter’s husband that he’d end up a shitty father like his old man. Wade argued it was a sensible concern. Wade’s childhood was, to put it simply, horrible. It fucked up his life and what would guarantee that he’d not fail their child too? What about his cancer? How was he going to forgive himself if his shit destroyed the child’s life?

“You’re not going to fuck up,” Peter chided him, caressing his the older man’s head softly. “I promise we’ll raise them to be wonderful. But only when you ready,” He comforted the scarred man who pressed his face into Peter’s chest like a child. They lied in that position for hours. He almost believed Wade already felt asleep when he finally spoke,

“I’m ready when you’re ready.”

 

 

Two years since their marriage, Peter graduated and got hired to work as a scientist at Stark’s lab. Wade was there at Peter’s commencement ceremony in his civilian clothes, watching his younger lover’s success with pride. Peter tackled him with a hug as soon as he stepped out of the platform and Wade swung him around. It was one of the happiest days of their lives.

At night, they decided they were ready for more responsibility. 

Lying on the bed with his back on the headboard, Wade grinned at Peter, “Ready for me to put a pup in your belly, baby boy?” 

Peter smacked him with a pillow but he also smiled widely.

“Ask yourself. Are you ready to take care of me and carry me around when my feet too sore to move?”

“I’ll fucking make you stay in bed all day. Pampering you with food and gifts.” 

“How about Spider-Man duty?” Peter pretended to ponder.

“The city can wait when Spidey takes maternal leave. I’ll not let you swing around the city when you was eighth months and as big as a whale.” Wade teased back.

“Wade Wilson!” Peter laughed, sitting abruptly.

“Kidding, darling. You’ll always be my beautiful baby boy even when you’re ballooned up. Knowing me, I’d find that very sexy and arousal. However, you might not be my favorite baby after they come out to the world though.” 

Peter’s eyes sparkled at his affectionate tone when he was speaking about their baby. Slowly, the brunette moved to straddle his husband, tilting his head innocently, eyes gleamed with mischief.

“I think I can live with that.” 

Wade’s hand automatically snaked to cup Peter’s ass, kneading them with his callous hands until the young omega purred happily. With one hand still on Peter’s butt, Wade shifted his other hand to play with the omega’s rosy nipples, giving them his attention. Peter let out a stuttering moan and rocked his body sensually. He always had sensitive nipples, perhaps due to his omega’s biology and it hardened gradually under Wade’s handiwork.

“Can’t wait until they are swollen with milk. Gonna take a good care of you,” Wade growled in Peter’s ears which made the brunette giggled, trying so hard to quell his arousal and give Wade a half-hearted reprimand. 

“No, no. No, you’re not allowed to steal the baby’s food.”

“Then, the first lesson I’m going to give them is learning how to share, especially with daddy,” The childish man pouted petulantly before driving down to suck Peter’s nipple enthusiastically. 

“Ha… How’s about you give me the baby first, daddy?” Peter panted.

Wade cursed. 

“Such a shame that we need to stop this kink once they were born or they’re going to be hella confused why mommy calls their sire daddy behind the bedroom’s door too.”

“Such an inconvenience,” Peter agreed but then cracked a smile, “but we still have Aunt May to sit for us, if we need a private time for a few hours, right?”

 

 

That was three years ago since their first attempt.

They had been trying but Peter still showed no sign of pregnancy. Each day passed by and Peter had become more and more desperate. 

What’s wrong with his body? He asked himself repeatedly.

“It could be my fault too,” intervened Wade. He was always there to pull Peter out of his darken thought where he started to blame himself. Still, it provided no answer to their unsolvable question.

Peter poured his mind into every single medical journal on infertility. They went to doctors, specialists. Dr. Banner, Doctor Strange, Stark, Reeds, and McCoy. Every help they could find. They had these people running tests on their bodies. The result was the same: nothing wrong with their reproductive systems, or their genetics. They both were healthy and fertile.

Then why Peter couldn’t get pregnant? He lamented bitterly.

It could be other factors, they suggested. Environment, stress, diet, lifestyles or just a bad timing of copulation. They urged Peter to be relaxed and Peter wanted to cry. How could he be relaxed? It was already three years. And each year passed signified a slow decline of his fertility rate. How could Peter calm his mind when at the peak of his fertility, he couldn’t conceive?

They had a house in a very good neighborhood. They ate healthy, to the point that Peter banned all manufactured and greasy food from their home. Wade complained about the absence of sugary sweets and booze and organic products that were invading the space in their house.

“This is madness,” Wade grumbled but when Peter glowered at him, had to reluctantly cooperate.

They had sex frequently, nonstop during Peter’s heat. 

They participated no activity which could harm their health. He followed each instruction then why… 

Suddenly it dawned on him. There was one activity that could be considered risky to his reproduction. 

 

 

“Are you absolutely certain about what you’re going to do, Peter?” Wade asked. He rarely called Peter with his full name but when he did it meaned that Wade was seriously concerned about his decision. He disagreed with the whole ordeal but he wasn’t going make Peter change his mind. He wasn’t going to force his omega against his will.

Peter bit his lips.

“I’m certain.”

Peter was going to quit being Spider-Man.

 

 

He planned it to be temporary until he conceived. However, just one month that he stopped being Spider-Man, his heart was broken. To Peter, Spider-Man was more than donning the red and blue suit and fighting crimes. Spider-Man defined the important stage in the relationship between Uncle Ben and himself. He was the only evidence that Peter could communicate to his late uncle that the stubborn child that day finally understood his invaluable lecture.

To support his decision, Wade went out every night to take care of Spidey’s patrol so Peter would feel reassured that people were safe even during his absence. Peter was grateful but he was guiltier for selfishly thrusting his responsibility to Wade’s shoulder.

And he was yet pregnant.

No omegas should feel this way. Peter totally understood that he wasn’t a failure, and Wade would never love him less even he couldn’t provide an heir to his mate. But deep down at that irrational, primal level of his consciousness, he couldn’t stop a feeling of being incompetent. 

Taking a walk around the city had now become a torturous experience for Peter. It was painful just to see people. Pregnant people with their pregnancy glow. Parents with their children. Infants. Toddlers. Happy faces. Peter’s wandering legs always led him to a certain place. A kids’ department store. Peter often visited the store alone because every time he lingered around here, Wade always tried to drag him out. He would look at every tiny outfit and accessory, exploring, touching and entertaining himself with a fantasy of choosing those baby clothes and small socks. He was so pathetic. Peter found tears slowly pricked his eyes as he started sobbing to the fact that he might never have that chance.

It was already dark when Peter returned home, looking devastated. Wade was waiting for him outside. Without saying anything, he took Peter in his arms as Peter openly cried to his chest.

A month after Peter stopped being Spider-Man, they finally accept the fate that they would be childless.

 

 

Peter was still crying, chin on his knees, as he rocked himself. Wade embraced him from behind, trying to protect the most important person from the cruel reality. In this position, they sit silently. Until Peter spoke with his quivering voice,

“I’m sorry. I’ve made our marriage living hell and you have to suffer. I’m so sorry.”

“No, Peter. You apologize to no one, especially me. My life is completed since the day you agreed to be mine. Please don’t apologize,” Wade begged, holding the omega tighter. However, Peter didn’t respond him and another wave of silence entered the room, getting interrupted occasionally by the sniffing and sobbing sounds. Wade tightened his hold on his mate, afraid that his fragile husband would disappear had he loosen his hold. 

“You know, we can still try IVFs or adoption,” he tried to suggest, desperate for Peter’s response, “and we can keep a pet. Dogs or cats. Anything at your desire.”

A big pause, then,

“I want one hundred and one Dalmatians.”  
Wade wanted to cry in relief but instead, he found himself grinning.

“I’d say that is a management nightmar--” a sniff from Peter and Wade amended quickly,

“Make it two hundred and we need a farm. Close to the Barton would be perfect, bird brain would be thrilled.”

Peter snorted but he squeezed back Wade’s hand firmly.

 

 

“What doesn’t kill you, make you stronger.” It was true. It was hard to get over what had been their dream for three years, but they would live. After all, they still had each other. Peter Parker might struggle not to be broken but Spider-Man was strong. Therefore, he went on patrol as the amazing web-slinger again as soon as he could. It was such a great feeling. To be able to swing through the city and let the wind blew away his sadness and frustration.

There were many people who clasped hands and cheers at his return. Spider-Man found himself smiled as he whooped. Feeling rejuvenated and free for the first time in the three hellish years.

The first thing Wade Wilson did was to throw those hellish organic products out his house. Good riddance, satisfactorily Wade nodded to himself. 

They feasted on a very greasy and unforgivably deliciousness of fast food delivery the next night, ordering everything from every fast-food chain that did delivery. A happy meal at last.

On one Sunday morning, Wade woke up to find Peter sitting on their bed with face turning to the window watching the rise of the sun. Silently, He watched as the early ray bathed his mate’s lithe form. Peter wore just a plain worn t-shirt but it was something in this very moment, the way that the sunlight made him glow otherworldly, or maybe it might be because of Peter’s eyes that looked so brown and peaceful that Wade found him so enthralling. 

The ex-merc adjusted his body and that sound brought Peter out of his reverie. He whirled to greet Wade with his usual “G’ morning,” and smile.

However, the brunette had to be puzzled when his older lover was still unresponsive to his greeting.

“Wade?”

And Wade surged to kiss him fiercely. Peter’s eyes widen but soon returned the kiss with equal passion. Together, they stumbled back to bed.

 

 

It had been two months that Peter felt like he wanted to cry and laugh that the same time and the emotion turmoil was slowly driving him mad.  
That statement wasn’t underrated because he was always mad. At everything. His body was a constant pain, fatigue, and nausea. It could be food poisoning but Peter had no idea what exactly poisoned him. He would though if he wasn’t gluttonously putting everything in his mouth. Peter rummaged the fridge every night to make some awful concoction like a smoke salmon with Nutella and Sriracha sauce sandwich and sneak it back to his bed which was now nest-liked.  
Peter suspected a thing about his sickness. Wade did too. But Peter hissed at him every time his husband opened a mouth to voice his thought. 

“They are symptoms of my depression and food poisoning,” Peter repeated like a mantra. Similar things happened in the past. He couldn’t get himself hope up only to be disappointed again. He wasn’t strong enough for that. And Wade obeyed him.

However, Wade drew the line when Peter insisted on going Spider-Man.

“I can go! I’m not pregnant! I’m barren, infertile!” Peter screamed at him but Wade didn’t back off.

“Enough, omega,” Wade hissed with his alpha’s commanding tone that immediately had Peter shut up. The Merc winced. He hated it but with Peter’s hormonal anxiety like this, they’d spend all night arguing over the silliest thing when there was a much more important matter to do right now.

“No argument. I’ll take you to Banner,” Wade ordered again and swooped Peter in his strong arms, bridal style. He’d apologize to Peter later for using such a tone to him.

Peter whined and hid his head against Wade’s neck.

“I’m scared,” He mumbled, “I don’t know if I can live has it turned out that I’m not pregnant.”

“I’m scared too, baby boy,” Wade admitted to him.

 

 

Two months. 

Peter was pregnant for two months now. Dr Banner congratulated them, smiling despite the fact that he was interrupted in the middle of the night to run the test.

They were expecting. And not just one, two. Twin. 

Peter thought it was a dream so Wade took him to every doctor they knew. The result was the same. Peter felt his face hurt from a big smile on his face as he heard all of “congratulations” from them.

He finally cried a tear of joy.

The one who cried harder than Peter was Wade. It surprised everyone because, throughout their years of trying, it was Peter who cried and Wade who comforted him. Despite his jokes and lack of eagerness, Wade wanted to have children as much as Peter. He wanted this. Wanted a chance to give Peter’s and his child a beautiful childhood, to protect them and to make sure that they never face the cruel world alone like their parents.

It also was Wade who went straight the next morning to the baby’s store and bought all baby clothes and toys. True to his word, he forbid Peter to work and he was always fussing over Peter’s diet and exercise. Peter's crazy lover was crazier than ever before but Peter found it hard to be mad at him. 

Because they were going to have babies.

 

 

Peter was entertaining himself by watching Wade's struggle to assemble the IKEA crib. It looked very poor assembled when Wade stood up, declaring that he finished with this one now.

“What do you think?” He asked eagerly. Peter glanced at the poor crib and decided to go with a sincere answer. 

“Bad.”

Wade shrugged, “I still have another crib to practice though.”

Grinning, Wade turned to him and gently place his hand over Peter’s baby bump.

“Who knows when the stork is late, they'd bring two babies to the family as an apology for the delayed delivery.”

Peter just smiled back. At the age of 26, Peter Parker was married, pregnant and happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Among many things that happened during Peter’s pregnancy, these were the selective top five of important events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you for your kudos and comments! 
> 
> This chapter is more like ficlets bundled up under the '5 times+1' theme, except there's no +1 because I ran out an idea. Still, I hope you enjoy it!

They may be a couple of superheroes (“and antiheroes” – corrected Wade), who might save the world multiple times. However, unfortunately, it didn’t help them better prepared for the responsibility of parenthood awaiting them. And enhanced abilities or years of experience handling crises didn’t give them an advantage over ordinary couples in dealing with changes brought by pregnancy.

Pregnancy was a huge life-changing moment in their married life, the passage which would transform them both forever. It was terrifying as well as very uncomfortable. Even so, many unforgettable moments surely happened during this period and Peter knew that Wade and he would have so much fun reminiscing these invaluable memories in the far-off future.

Sadly that day had yet to come.

Having children of their own was their dream for three years and being blessed with the twin was like a dream come true but gestation wasn’t easy on anyone. It was laborious and stressful. Gone was their previous way of living. How badly much Peter missed going out as Spider-Man. But it wasn’t just a superhero schedule that got changed. Every habit needed to be readjusted or arranged anew to accommodate their current circumstance. A pressure was upon them while fear and insecurities gnawing their mind. It was a controversial issue to decide that between Peter and Wade who was crazier after being pushed down by the responsibility of expectant parents. If asked Peter would argue it was Wade.

Anyway, among many things that happened during Peter’s pregnancy, these were the selective top five of important events.

 

 

V. In which Peter started nesting

Admittedly, at the beginning of pregnancy, it was Peter who went nuts. It was like his brain became a bag full of soaking and angry cats. Changes in a brain chemistry were drastic and so sudden that Peter was so unprepared.

Pregnant omegas showed more or less signs of symptoms of depression, food craving and mood swing. They were the familiar expressions of pregnancy. Interestingly, a guidebook which Bruce recommended Peter to read also demonstrated the relationship between an omega’s core personality and hormonal changes in the brain which had a consequent effect on omegas’ behavior. To put it simply, pregnancy brought out individuals’ primal characteristic and amplified that certain trait. In Peter’s case, his fundamental mentality seemed to ground on territorial instinct. This discovery surprised Peter himself although it kinda made sense, provided that Spider-Man was quite protective of his patrol territory.

Peter’s territoriality manifested in a form of making a nest and fiercely protecting it from invaders.

The symptom appeared one random day, Peter woke up and felt an irresistible urge to collect all kind of cuddle toys and fluffy pillows. After gathering the materials, his brain further informed Peter to build a giant cup-shaped nest on the bed. Peter was so possessive over constructing the nest until it was orderly and right, hissing at an unruly spot and purring when it was fixed throughout the process. Everything else but the nest faded into a surrounding background of unimportance which also included his confusing husband who stood at the threshold bedroom, looking like a lost puppy.

Pulling out his phone, Wade did the most sensible thing in the situation regarding Peter being weird again which was to dial Aunt May for her advice. Aunt May and Wade were very close since before Peter and Wade got engaged. She was the first person who accepted him wholeheartedly, gave him a permission to date her nephew and later her blessing. Of course, Wade adored this beautiful lady. Their relationship seemed to become even stronger, bonding over tea drinking and dealing with Peter’s peculiarity of the day.

“Aunt May, I might need your help again.”

“Oh, dear. Would you like me bringing ginger biscuits to our tea meeting too?” 

 

 

It was natural and it’d pass soon, Aunt May reassured Wade but Peter’s obsession over nesting had still continued for a week with no hopeful sign of stopping. Peter allowed no one to enter their ‘nest’ except Wade. Wade wasn’t flattered a bit even though it was Peter’s expression of trust because those damn toys constructed the nest, were basically landmines for him. See, Peter would hiss and attempt to bite anyone who dared to move a single doll from its designed place in his universe. Mostly, he just bit Wade.

“Ouch!” Wade cried out.

“Sorry,” Peter replied nonchalantly, not even a pang of guilt could be felt in his apology. Wade rubbed the bite mark still irritating red on his hand in annoyance. 

“You bit me! Again,” Wade accused.

“I can’t help. It felt right to,” Peter reasoned calmly. 

“Petey baby, it was ‘you’ who asked me to sleep on this bed—nest whatever in the first place!”

“Yes. But I never asked you to destroy the nest.” 

It was difficult for a large man like Wade to maneuver his body in the nest. However, intentional or not, he knocked a doll from its perfect arrangement that Peter spent hours fixing it. Hence, his clumsiness deserved punishment.

Wade, on the other hand, found this explanation incomprehensibly ridiculous.

“May I sleep on the couch until this craze passes, pretty please?” Wade tried with begging again, his tone desperate.

“No,” Peter denied resolutely, the end of discussion.

As unexpected as its sudden arrival, Peter woke up one day and found that his protectiveness over the nest territory almost non-existed. His tantrum declined remarkably too. The young omega finally felt comfortable in the idea of leaving his nest. Judging from the sunlight entering the window it was probably midday. There was no one in the bedroom but himself so Peter decided to waddle to the living room.

He was in time to eardrop the conversation between Aunt May and Wade. Peter never knew that his aunt visited today. His memories during his nesting were blurred and he seemed to lose count of days.

“I told you it’d pass soon.” 

He heard his aunt’s soft voice said soothingly to her colloquist or Wade.

“You’re right. But, and to be frank, it never occurred to me before that I could lose anymore insanity and your nephew surprised me. Holy cow, it’s like he had been possessed. Twice a day I seriously considered having the house exorcised!” Wade confessed, clearly traumatized.

Well, that was rude. He wasn’t that handful, was he? And Peter said exactly what he thought. The two were surprised by his unannounced present but did also give Peter a dry look for his statement.

“Darling, you once scared the Hulk by trying to chew that poor doctor’s finger when he visited,” Aunt May revealed to him delicately.

“Oh.”

It seemed that Peter might owe many people his apology. But beside that, Peter thought he really handle the pregnancy ride quite well.

 

 

IV. In which they had a bonding session over morning sickness

As a person who carried the babies, it was understandable that Peter’s hormones really messed up with his body. At about 12 weeks of pregnancy, Peter started feeling queasy from morning sickness. He already made peace this inconvenience and that he had to wake up every morning feeling sick and vomiting for a week or longer.

However, an interesting detail that Peter discovered was that morning sickness had an effect not only on a pregnant omega but also on their alpha. In other words, Peter wasn’t facing morning sickness alone. He had a companion in this torture. A person who right now occupied the restroom and was clinging so hard to the toilet bowl was his alpha husband.

“Blarghhhhh!”

Peter winced in sympathy. That sounded painful.

Couvade Syndrome, or commonly known as sympathetic pregnancy among the alpha was medically recognized. It could be found on a wide range of alpha demography although psychological effects of this syndrome on alphas varied greatly depending on the kinds of the bond they established with their omega mates. As far as this speculation went, Wade seemed to have the worst. Peter really should not feel happy at the expense of Wade’s suffering but it did confirm how much dedication and love the older man had for Peter. It was romantic, Peter insisted.

Anyway, there were certain shortcomings. Wade was grumpier than usual which Peter really felt sorry for him, given that the man wasn’t prepared for this. Moreover, Wade’s recent situation made SHIELD, Wade’s contractor, ordered him to take a leave until his condition was better.

“It’s hard to concentrate on a mission when your focus is only on finding a spot to puke,” Wade grumbled.

With Wade staying home with Peter, they arranged a vomiting schedule. It was quite simple: Peter would always feel nausea first and when he finished then Wade would rush to the room to retch. It had been two weeks now. 

“Fuck. When this will stop?” Wade moaned tiredly, resting his exhausted form against the restroom’s wall. Meanwhile, next to the basin, Peter finished washing his mouth. He filled two glasses with water, handing one to Wade who gladly received and drank it so fast to clear the unpleasant taste of their latest meal mixed with gastric acid from his mouth. It was like another bonding session in the married life which they never knew they’d have.

Still, Peter couldn’t help but find this situation really funny. His invincible alpha got rendered to a whimpering lump by just petty nausea. After being mutated, Wade never felt sick since his healing factor would take care all of invading microorganisms. However, the very same impressive factor was pretty useless when it had to deal with physical dysfunctions derived from a strong psychic bond. 

“You’re okay hanging there?” Peter asked.

Wade snorted at Peter’s silly question, “Delightful.”

“At least you should be thankful that you’re not going to feel the pain of giving birth. At least, there's no research states otherwise,” Peter pointed out a matter of fact.

“If had to go through more than this, I’d find a way to kill myself,” Wade grunted before ducking down for another upcoming wave of nausea. Peter patted his back sympathetically while also making a mental note that this incident was so going to be on his list.

 

 

III. In which they both had misunderstandings

Peter’s belly was pronounced at 6 months pregnant and his breasts were starting to swell and leak. Peter was grateful that they were of moderate size and not that terrifyingly enormous like other omegas. Still, they were so tender and sore. Moreover, Wade had been intensely staring at them lately whenever he thought Peter didn’t see. But he always carefully avoided an eye contact like he was hiding something from Peter. The younger hero really didn’t appreciate this secrecy. 

What’s important was that they hadn’t had sex for many months now. Peter was horny and running out of patience. Unfortunately, it was like his alpha got transformed into a saint. Wade was still Peter’s good mate, never failed to provide and pamper him with love. However, he seemed to withdraw himself completely from carnal intercourse. Wade would volunteer to massage Peter’s sore feet but when Peter suggested seductively that they could do another kind of massage too, his mate looked very flustered and always declined.

This body language couldn’t be interpreted as anything but one fact that Wade found Peter’s fatten-up body ugly.

It was the possible explanation his mind could come up with. Needless to say, it burned his small self-esteem to a crisp. Peter was just an average dude in the look department but at least he could take a small pride in his body: lithe, sinewy, and toned like a gymnast. 

He didn’t have that anymore. 

Thanks to the super metabolism that Peter wasn’t ballooned up like he once feared but six months of eating and being absent from Spider-Man duty, his body was clearly out of shape. Compared to Spider-Man’s physique and his perfect booty that Wade used to adore so much, it was so obvious that Wade would find his present form unappealing and no longer wanted him.

 

 

Wade returned home from the grocery store to find the most important person in his world sobbing on the living room’s floor. The alpha freaked out. Unceremoniously, he dropped the shopping bags on the floor and rushed to the side of his pregnant omega, scooping him within his arm.

“Peter, have you injured yourself?” Wade asked distressingly while checking the sniffing omega for any injury. “What’ve got you upset, snookums? Tell me, please.” 

“I’m upset because you find me repulsive. Fat and ugly like an elephant seal,” Peter hiccupped.

Wade blinked owlishly, his mouth a perfect shape of ‘o’. It did puzzle him how Peter came to this ridiculous conclusion. Peter wasn’t coming any closer to being ugly. And who was Wade to judge people – have Peter forgotten that Wade himself was the pageant of hell?

“Where did you get that idea from, Pete? Elephant seals are elegant creatures! Have you seen his sheer force of their strength? How clever he utilizes his powerful fins and his massive weight to crush down opponents!” Wade exclaimed, correcting the misconception of his husband. So he tried to light up his mood with a joke which was quite a wrong strategy actually. Crying forgotten, though his Peter was sending him a withering look.

“Is that you trying to comfort me? Try that again or I’ll crush you with my massive body,” Peter warned, voice unimpressed.

“My dear pumpkin pie, you’re as beautiful as an elephant seal,” Wade tried which also proved to be a wrong answer. Peter started wriggling and trying to get himself out of his stupid boyfriend’s embrace. Wade immediately tightened his grip.

“Let me go, Wade!” Peter hissed, hurt.

“Whoa, whoa. Wrong answer it seemed. I’m sorry. But I really have no idea why you suddenly assumed something that ridiculous –“Wade hastily apologized, “—because I still and always find you beautiful. In any form.”

This got Peter calm down for a moment. They both panted heavily from the exertion.

“Liar. I saw the way you looked at my body when you believed I didn’t see.” Peter said, brooding.

Wade’s body stiffened and Peter took it as a bitter confirmation. “It’s true, isn’t it?”

“What-- No!” Wade shouted. This was really getting out of hand so Wade decided that the truth was the best for this situation. He let go of Peter and moved to sit in front of the upset husband so Peter could look straight into his eyes.  
Wade heaved out a sigh and began to explain his real reason, “Look. It’s the contrary why I’ve been avoiding your offer. Not your ugliness, god no I never thought of that. You’re beautiful.” 

As he continued Wade’s tone seemed to go darker, laced with unhidden lust. The alpha was practically growling, “You're glowing, belly swollen with my pups and breasts full of milk. And you’re mine. It takes all my non-existing self-control to not jump you even right now.”

Peter's face reddened at his passionate confession but there was something that still bothered his mind.

“Then why not jump me?” 

Wade looked at him like Peter was gone insane.

“Because it’ll endanger the babies, Petey!”

 

 

It turned out Wade’s knowledge of health education was out-of-date and full of misconceptions. Him being insane didn’t help the case because his mind kept supplying him with vividly horrifying imagination which in effect made him genuinely terrified at the prospect of intercourse. None of Peter’s lecture could change his firm belief that sex during pregnancy was allowed.

He was hesitant when Peter trickily offered him to play any kink he desired but in the end, it was his fear that overpowered his libido.

“Where is my perverted alpha when I need one?” Peter sighed disappointedly. The problem should be solved and they should be having sex but another issue just followed.

However, giving up wasn’t his option. Peter’d come back with a plan.

 

 

Tonight was the night that Peter would finally get his husband’s cock inside him.

As soon as Wade climbed onto their bed, Peter straddled him. The larger man, sensing that Peter meaned business, started sweating despite the cold temperature in their room. Wade gave Peter a nervous smile in which the omega returned sweetly.

Still smiling, Peter ordered, “Massage my breasts.”

“Eh, ah. Eh?”

The effect was immediate and Peter could see that gears frantically working in his boyfriend’s head. 

“You always massage me, aren’t you? Today, my breasts feel so sore. So finger me," Peter explained innocently.

Not really waiting for a reply, Peter already took his husband’s hands to place them on his supple breasts and Wade Wilson’s head got exploded, figuratively of course. Peter tried his best to hide his smirk watching the man’s resolution crumbling. Finally, Wade's head bowed down in defeat. 

“You little vixen,” he grumbled. Peter just smirked, taking it as a compliment. 

Slowly, Wade’s hands were working as they began to caress his breasts, a thumb lightly running over Peter’s nipple and sending a chill down his spine. Peter arched his back, sighing softly at the lovely touch. Wade's hands were amazing. They began from a gentle touching then changed to become more playful with a skillful kneading. Peter sensed the hand owner’s hot breathe over his chest as he gently nuzzled his breasts. Promptly, Wade's mouth was on one of his nipples as he began vigorously sucking his omega. Peter mewed at the stimulation, face flushed with arousal. He began to feel something coming up and he couldn’t help but be moaning as his breasts were squirting violently and milk getting sucked by his enthusiastic alpha.

“S--So, you didn’t lie that you like me pregnant and lactating,” Peter panted heavily.

The former Merc with a month didn’t object it verbally, too busy licking and savoring every drop of Peter’s delicious milk but opted to twitch one of Peter’s nipple in response. Peter yelped and decided to deliberately rub on Wade’s growing erection with his ass in retaliation. They both groaned at the frictions. Wade’s eyes were becoming hungry. Panting, Peter cradled Wade’s head and whispered the last encouragement to unleash his predator whom he was missing so much.

“Milk me, alpha. Please milk me dry from the top to the bottom.”

Needless to say, that Peter finally got his wish.

 

 

II. In which Wade was thinking about fatherhood

“I’ve been thinking about certain two issues lately,” Pete began a conversation. It was already night. Peter was sitting comfortably on their bed with his hot chocolate while Wade was busy inspecting a window to make sure that there were no cracks that the wind could slip inside. It was said that tonight temperature would drop a degree and it was almost winter. The alpha in the Merc kept commanding him to make sure that Peter was warm enough. 

Wade was distracted. In fact, he wasn’t paying attention at anything Peter said. Anyway, he still hummed pretending to listen while fixing Peter’s blanket to over his feet.

“Wade, have you ever listened to me?”

“Of course, honey. Did you wear the pair of cozy sock yet? Do you need more pillows under your legs?” Wade asked, absent-minded. Peter rolled his eyes.

“Yes, I did. Yes, please. May I have your undivided attention now?”

“Wait a minute.”

Five minutes passed waiting for Wade to return with more pillows from their wardrobe and sliding himself under their shared blanket. 

“Okay, baby boy. What’s bugging your mind today?”

Peter looked at him pointedly to make sure that his alpha was focusing on him speaking.

“Well, first of all, I mean to inform you for a while now that I’m not approved for your use of tape on the baby cribs. Obviously, for the sake of the babies’ safety. So, either that you re-assemble them or take them to someone to do it for us, I’m not going to let our children sleep in them.”

Wade scrunched his nose in displeasure, frowning at the idea of other people’s scent getting mixed up in his and Peter’s baby belongings. 

“What’s the other issue?”

“It is about names for the babies. See, couples tended to disagree with each other about naming their pup. But we’re expecting twin so I propose that we separately prepare lists. Our babies’ names will be picked from both our lists. Isn’t that a good idea?”

Peter smiled and had to cease it as soon as he noticed his husband’s face. Wade looked horrified like Peter just announced his life-sentence.

“You means I’m to be responsible for naming a baby?” The ex-Merc asked for a confirmation. Peter nodded.

“I don’t think I’m fitted for the job, baby boy,” Wade objected weakly. 

At his lost face, Peter understood now what was going on. Wade had exhibited this expression since they were dating. A certain thing about his Wade was that his serious case of insecurity. It often revealed in forms of shyness and paranoid. Wade was afraid of fucking things up especially things involving Peter or their babies. And the alpha instinct really made it worse by amplifying his fear of mistakes. Peter once complained about his cold feet and Wade took it seriously like it was his big failure. 

Naming their babies was a real big decision making. Understandably, Wade freaked out.

“Of course, you are fitting for the job because you have to participate,” Peter insisted encouragingly.

Wade smiled but his eyes still flickering vulnerability. “Don’t you remember my full name? Daddy and Mommy might be drunk. I heard that a horrible taste in naming is also inheritable. Having me name our kids is risky.”

“Nothing wrong with your name, baby. And as long as you don’t name them after your ex. It’s all peachy,” Peter answered mildly, but not without a warning tone of possessiveness.

 

 

A day after their night discussion, Wade ordered five books regarding the names and history behind them and imbued himself in the books. 

 

 

Naming came easy for Peter. Maybe because he started thinking about it since the day he decided to have a baby with Wade. 

“If it’s a girl, I’d name her May,” he told Wade who immediately groaned.

“Fuck, I should think of that name too!” 

“Too late. I have it first. You need to find another name in case the second one is also a girl.”

“And if it’s a boy?”

“Ben,” Peter said without thinking, smiling nostalgically at the memories of the most important person in his life who carried the same name.

“It’s a good name."

“Yes, it is. And I’m thinking too that his middle name should be Anthony. Any thought?”

Wade lifted his eyebrows. It was a common knowledge that Peter respected the billionaire genius of Stark Industry. Tony was the closest figure of a father to Peter. The Iron Man, himself, was also very protective of his protégé to the point that he tried to lock Deadpool in the Raft for a crime of dating Peter. That’s to say that Wade and Tony really did not get along with each other well. They just tolerated the other’s existence for Peter’s happiness.

Still, Tony was a good name even one particular bearer of the name was such a pain in Wade’s ass.

“Yeah, I bet Tin Man would cry," he offered.

 

 

“Do you have any name in mind yet?” Peter asked.

“No,” Wade said, frustrated. Peter patted his cheek softly.

“Don’t push yourself too hard. The idea will come naturally – You’ve been stressed lately. How about you go outside, having a social life? You don’t have to always stay at home,” Peter suggested eagerly.

“Who am I going to hang out with exactly? The Avengers hate me. The X-Men hate me. Villains also hate me. Civilians fear me. Before meeting you and your aunt, my only friend was my right han—“

“Wade Winston Wilson get out and go have a social life.”

 

 

Wade never thought someone like him could father anyone. Heck, even being a fun uncle seemed to be impossible for a man like him. But now he was an expectant father. A role in which he had absolutely no idea how to act. He had no one to ask or seek advice regarding fatherhood. And to be frank, the idea of going it alone terrified Wade more than anything and he had seen shits in his life.

He knew Peter would be there for him. But Wade didn’t want to burden his pregnant mate. A big disadvantage of living in the superhero community Wade recently discovered was that there were so many people you could go ask techniques on how to fight alien armies but none when it came to the basic issue of how to be a successful dad. Typical hero dramas. Either their fathers were assholes like Wade’s old man or if they were good, dead already like baby boy’s uncle. No one could give him an idea.

Wade was desperate to the point that he seriously considered ambushing someone’s dad on this pedestrian walk and interrogating him how to roll with the role.

Hence, he decided to cool his head with a glass of beer by visiting a bar he used to frequent. It was indeed a seedy bar in the most dangerous neighborhood in New York which was good because folks who aggregated here tended to mind their own business and Wade’s face wasn’t the only thing that looked outstanding in the crowd. 

On a stool which was Wade’ favorite spot already sit a man. A familiar hairy guy whom Wade recognized even in his sleep.

“Wolvie!” Wade shouted. The man swore loudly. He was about to give his X-Men buddy a friendly slap on the back when Wolverine shot his adamentium claws up in warning.

“Go fuck yourself,” the grumpy Canadian growled. Wade laughed heartily.

“No way, heaven sends you to me! I really have a stressful day and also in need of a trustworthy friend to whom I could pour my heart out.”

“Not me.”

Wade looked at him pointedly, “When do I give you a choice to decline, my dear hairy friend?”

Logan scoffed but still sit in his spot as Wade joined him.

 

 

To be frank, Wade didn’t have many people whom he could call a friend. Logan surprisingly was the closest thing he got. Wolverine was the progenitor of the healing factor in Wade’s body but that Wade didn’t convince that it was the only reason that connected them together. Sometimes Wade could feel that they understood each other. After all, they both were Canadians and the outcasts who belonged to nowhere.

Anyway, despite Logan’s notorious unfriendliness to anyone, the short-tempered man still put up with Wade’s bullshit since his younger years. Also, not without grumbling and threatening of slicing him to pieces. 

And he was one of few people who supported his marriage with Peter.

Wade was in the middle of ranting about IKEA furniture and their too many sets of screws and nails when Logan interrupted his monologue.

“You really changed.”

“What that supposed to contribute to my conversation?” Wade lifted his brows.

Logan snorted before clarifying, “You’re a better man now.”

Wade plastered his face on the counter bar, his good mood from meeting the older alpha deflated at the statement which reminded him of his own problem.

Sighing, he said, “As much as I’d love to hear you complimenting me, Wolvie. O’ Wade here really doubts that. See, we’re expecting and I am to become someone father. Me! And Peter just asked me to think of a name for our kids. An easy task for anyone right? Not someone incompetent like me who freaked out.”

The younger Canadian hid his face on his palm while exhaling a deep breath of discouragement. Logan just waited silently because the ex-Merc didn’t finish yet. A few minutes passed as Wade collected his thought to form it in a coherent speech.

“I think I’d be the worst in the history of fucked-up dads if someone is going to write that book. And it’s not just finding a name. That’s the tip of an iceberg that is parenthood. What if I shit at changing diapers too? What if their kindergartens tease my kids for having an ugly father who also used to be a mercenary? How could I live up to this role—“

“Don’t overuse your brain,” Wolverine snapped. Annoyed, and finally ran out a patience to listen to Deadpool’s jabbering mouth. Nobody could have enough patience for that.

“But I have brain!” Wade pouted, displeased at being interrupted.

“It doesn’t suit you, bub,” The immortal grunted before resuming his interrupted drinking session. With a loud clang of a glass slamming on the counter bar, Logan finished his say,

“I don’t have an answer for your question, Wade. But I don’t think trying to live up to the expectation is your job. ‘They’ are your job, your mate and your kids. Just follow your gut and do what you must to protect them. That's enough.”

Wade blinked. Not many people could make the Merc with a Mouth speechless. Logan didn’t say anything next, just drinking his beer in silence. Gingerly, Wade reached out to grab his own abandoned glass. It wasn’t cold anymore but he drained it anyway.

Out of the blue, the ex-Merc cackled to himself. It was indeed funny – to discover that a key to your inquiry that had been searched was just there in a plain sight. Easy like that but you’d never find it without having someone to point it out for you. He was really glad that he met Logan.

“Hey, Logan. May I ask you a favor?”

 

 

Logan never wished his fate on anyone. Hence, when discovering that his curse got transplanted onto a young man who got incurable cancer, he was pissed. Deadpool crossed Wolverine’s path, confirming Logan that he clearly was an idiot. They fought and somehow the young alpha grew on Logan. Perhaps it was his guilt -- that his healing factor was the cause of the mercenary’s misery –that made Logan try to get him back on his feet but Wade was so much like Logan.  
He ran away from help.

So, Logan just let Wade be and watched him struggling, reliving Logan’s mistakes. All he could do for him was just drinking beer with him and listening him rambling. But he did hope that someday unlike Logan Wade would find a reason to truly live. Then, Deadpool met Spider-Man. Slowly, the restless man Logan always saw in him had changed into a new person who was better and happier. Logan wasn’t an eloquent man. He didn’t know how to describe his feeling about it but Wade finally finding peace somehow helped Logan regain his own peace too.

Therefore, Logan punched anyone who talked bad about the couple in front of him. Heck, he even attended their baby shower.

At Wade’s request, Logan just nodded and did his best to pretend that he didn’t care while hiding his rare smile behind the mug.

 

 

“James?” Peter repeated.

“Yes. For a boy.” Wade confirmed.

“And what if it’s a girl?”

“James. Don’t give me that look! Ryan Reynolds named his baby girl James too. So, clearly, it’s a unisex name. And James is a cool name.” Wade reasoned.

Peter shook his head fondly at his husband. At least, Wade was being his normal self now. Peter was so relieved.

“Alright, alright. But see I told you going out helped."

“It did,” Wade agreed.

 

 

I. In which they finally met them

Peter broke Wade’s hand by squeezing it too tight. While trying to push the babies out, it was understandable that a person tended to forget to hold onto their true strength. The ‘pop’ sound of bones cracked was so terrifying that nurse screamed.

“MR. WILSON!”

“W—what?” Wade asked distractedly. He didn’t even notice that his hand got crushed. The nurses hastily came to get him treated. Wade yelled at them to focus on his mate.

“Sisters, they'll heal! Take care of my husband first! Peter, honey, they say you have to push harder.”

“And what the fuck do you think I'm doing right now?!” Peter screeched back.

 

 

The delivery room now was resembled of that Dante’s Inferno with people constantly screaming and cursing. It must take a miracle to change it. And a miracle appeared. The first cry of their first newborn and his other twin who followed shortly seemed to bring everyone’s senses back to the world of the living. To greet the new lives.

 

 

They decided to name the boys, Ben and James. And they were the most beautiful beings in the entire world.

And if they had to rerun all the pain they’d taken again, as long as it led them to this very moment where they could finally hold the babies in their arms, they knew they’d gladly take it again and again. Because it was worth taking.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first A/B/O fic. I hope you enjoy this. And if you do please leave comments or kudos!


End file.
